


Jello Soup for the Impulsive Boy's Soul

by poor_guys_headisspinning



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Illness, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Vomiting, jack is impulsive and it will be the death of him, just mentioned a few times, tender loving gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poor_guys_headisspinning/pseuds/poor_guys_headisspinning
Summary: Everyone knows that Jack likes mixing foods that shouldn't be combined, but he gets more than he bargained for when he adds jello to his tomato soup.





	Jello Soup for the Impulsive Boy's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to imnotweirdjustwriting for coming up with the title and also describing this with gems such as "TENDERLY GAY", "come to my home and stab me you coward", and "yesssssssssSSSSSS THATS THE GOOD GAY SHIT I NEED THATS THE GOOD JACK KELLY THATS MY FUCKING SHIT" (your validation gives me life)

“Just kill me now!” Jack groaned.

“Jack,” Davey chided. “Don't be overdramatic.”   
“But, Dave, I want to  _ die _ .”

“Jack, you threw up once.”   
“Plus you did it to yourself,” Race chimed in.

“Yeah, no one told you to put m&ms and whipped cream on your disgusting mix of tomato soup and cherry jello.”

Jack looked up and glared. “Don’t you have something better to do, Spot? Go, make out with Race or whatever. Leave me to die in peace.”

Spot shrugged, said, “if you insist,” and dragged Race out of the bathroom.

Davey sighed and looked at his boyfriend. Jack was lying facedown on the bathroom floor, whining about his stomach.

“Jack, please tell me why you put jello mix in your tomato soup.”

“They’re both red?”

Davey remembered Jack walking into the lunchroom earlier that day and taking a container out of his lunch bag. Tomato soup, he’d assumed. Until Jack took a spoonful and it held its shape. Davey had looked at him in horror as he took the whipped cream and various candies out as well and loaded his mouthful up. Jack had taken the single bite with everyone looking at him, chewed, and swallowed, looking extremely proud when he didn't gag. Romeo had gagged just looking at it.

The rest of lunch had passed without incident, and Jack’s “soup” was miraculously gone. When seventh hour rolled around, however, he’d started gagging as his stomach rejected the food. He’d run across the hall to the bathroom and puked. Davey, in the middle of arguing his point about the underlying themes in Hamlet, had sighed, gotten up, and followed him.

Davey shook himself out of it. He did  _ not _ want to remember the scene he’d walked in on in the school bathroom. They were now safely in Jack’s home, and he’d spent the last half hour dry heaving into the toilet before collapsing dramatically (and with a whine, of course) onto the floor next to the toilet.

“That just tells me why you chose  _ red _ jello to put in, Jack. You have at least three other flavors in your cupboard. So what made you choose to put cherry flavored gelatin in your soup?”

Jack rolled onto his back, squinting as he looked up at Davey. “I dunno, Dave, I was looking for the pepper, and I saw jello and my impulsive ass decided to grab the box. I wanted to see if it would make the soup jiggly.”   
“You could have done that with unflavored if you were that curious!”

“David Jacobs. Look me in the eye and tell me honestly that you think there’s anything unflavored in this house.”   
Davey faltered. He was right of course; Jack Kelly didn’t do flavorless. He also didn’t do normal food. He’d been dealt a shitty hand in life; his parents had never been around when he was a kid, so he’d had to live off of stale bread and tap water as a six year old. When he’d finally been acknowledged by the government as neglected, Medda had adopted him and he’d started combining foods in mildly disgusting ways as a coping mechanism. Five years later, it was still a habit, and Medda didn’t have the heart to stop him.

But this habit had never resulted in vomit before, so Davey was understandably worried.

“Fine, Jack. I guess that makes sense. How are you feeling now?”   
“I feel like shit.”

“I guessed as much. I think you’re done throwing up now, though, so why don’t we get you in bed? I’m sure lying on the bathroom floor isn’t making you any better.”

Jack turned onto his stomach again, protesting Davey’s proposed relocation into his bedroom. “I’m comfy,” he said into the floor.

“Jack, please get up.”   
“Make me, bitch.”   
“Alright, that’s it. Either get up and walk or your sorry ass is getting dragged out of here.” Jack had a way of pushing all of Davey’s buttons and making him lose his patience much faster.

Jack groaned loudly, intent on making sure Davey knew exactly how much he was inconveniencing Jack by making him move. When he was upright, Jack stumbled a bit, clutching his stomach. Davey hurried to his side to offer support. Jack took this as an opportunity to drape his arms around Davey’s shoulders and slump dramatically onto him. Davey, used to Jack behaving like this, kept moving and dragging him along.

‘You’re no fun, Davey,” Jack grumbled, picking up his feet to make it easier on Davey. Davey ignored the comment.

The door to Jack’s room was mostly closed, so Davey kicked it open. Jack yelped. “Race! Spot! what are you doing here?!” The two in question pulled apart, panting slightly as they turned to grin at Jack.

“Whattya mean, Jackie boy? I live here too,” Spot said with a smirk.

“Not  _ in my room _ you don’t!”   
Spot shrugged. “Wrong room.”   
“You mean to tell me you were so distracted by kissing race that you didn’t notice you were in my room? Our rooms look nothing alike!”

“Oh, don’t try to act like you haven’t gone into the wrong room with lover boy before,” he teased, gesturing to Davey. Davey turned bright red, but neither he nor Jack tried to deny it. Spot smiled triumphantly, knowing he’d won, and dragged Race out of Jack’s room with intertwined fingers.

“I swear, he’s the last person I want as a brother.”   
“Oh, you know you love him.”

Davey was right, of course. Jack loved Spot and was glad they had each other. There were countless times when one had a nightmare about his past and had no one but the other to go to without fear of judgement. They had spent many nights curled up in the same bed, comforting each other until the sun rose. Jack wouldn’t trade his adoptive brother for anything. He sighed. “I know.”

Jack let himself be dragged to his bed, staying silent as Davey tucked him in. Davey sat next to him, ready to wait for him to fall asleep before leaving.

“Davey?” Jack sounded troubled.

“Yeah, Jack?”   
“I’m sorry I put jello in my tomato soup.”

Davey laughed. He wasn’t expecting Jack to be so serious about this. “That’s okay, Jack. Just tell me you learned not to do it again.” Jack nodded fervently. He was never putting jello mix in soup ever again. Davey laughed again, more softly this time. Jack was still so childish in so many ways, and the enthusiastic way he’d responded reminded Davey of this. Jack was adorable. Davey smiled fondly down at him. “You’re cute, you know that?”

Jack tried to protest, but yawned before a coherent thought could form.

“Jack, you should sleep,” Davey said gently,

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”

“Jack.”   
Jack let out a huge whine. “I don’t  _ wanna _ sleep, Davey. I’m not tired.”   
“Jack.”

“You can’t make me!”   
“Jack.”   
“Ugh,  _ fine _ . I hope you’re happy, Davey.”   
“I am happy. Quite, actually.” Davey placed a light kiss on Jack’s cheek. Jack blushed and smiled. He closed his eyes, but not before reaching for Davey’s hand to lace their fingers together.

“I hope you feel better when you wake up,” Davey whispered.

Jack exhaled, opening his eyes again to look at Davey’s pretty blue ones. “Me too.”

Davey gave Jack one last kiss, this time a soft peck on the lips, before whispering, “Goodnight, Jack,” into his hair and letting Jack drift off happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact #1: two people actually left class independently of each other to throw up during my actual 7th hour today  
> Fun fact #2: I wasn't allowed to have my phone out in class so I deadass handwrote the first 420 (ha blaze) words of this fic. on paper. I'm a damn mess.  
> Please tell me what you think!! this is my first complete javid fic and I wrote it on one day so I'd love feedback!!


End file.
